


After the End

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryoma never said the words, but Corrin knew them anyway.





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words, 'grieve'.  
> (June 12, 2018)

"They're beautiful." Ryoma's smile was wistful as he helped Corrin arrange flowers on Scarlet's altar. "Thank you." 

"I think she'd like them," Corrin replied softly. She'd known Ryoma had grown close to Scarlet, yet she hadn't quite realized how close until after Scarlet's death. Bringing flowers for the altar was the least she could do, and she tried to think of other things, but everybody else already covered that. There were mosaic pieces, trinkets, and a beautiful painting of the stars by Shigure... 

"She..." Ryoma never said the words, but Corrin knew them anyway. 

_She would have been my queen._


End file.
